Till Death Do Us Part?
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: Something terrible happens. How is the Taisho family going to react? My first oneshot! Hope you like...SK, all the way!


Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha characters...But I do own a Sesshy plushie and a Kilala plushie...

"_thoughts"_

_"Phone call, flashback, ect."_

"Talking"

Time change

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mama, please don't leave us! Daddy's already distant, but he'll just get worse! Please!" A young girl with short black hair and chocolate eyes, much like her mothers, said. She was thirteen and clinging to her mother. Her father still didn't know about the accident, he was away on a business trip. She clutched her mother's hand as she wept. She looked up at her mother who was hooked up to machines, not even able to breath on her own. The hollow sound of her heart beating seemed to echo in the room. Crying more at the weak sound of her heart, she scooted closer to her mother and laid her head on her stomach, still weeping. She thought about earlier that day. How could everything go so wrong so quickly?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**THAT SAME DAY AT 5 AM**

Kagome got up and stretched. She looked at her empty bed. A single tear went down her cheek. "Sesshomaru…must you be always gone?" She asked the empty room. Her husband seemed to always be gone now a days. Was it her? Did he want to just get out of the house? Or was he seeing someone at the side? He claimed it work, and she believes him. He was always distant, but this was just ridiculous. Sighing, she went to take a shower. Getting out, she looked at the clock and found it to be six. She pulled a robe around her and went to fix breakfast.

Thirty minutes later she had a huge pile of pancakes sitting on the table. She woke Rin and pulled her out of bed to get ready for school. She sat slowly down, rubbing her stomach. She was pregnant yet again. The baby was actually due soon, too. She knew that Rin and Sesshomaru couldn't wait, and neither could she.

Rin came down a little while after and sat in front of the pancakes. Her mother was sitting at the other end, reading a newspaper as she drank coffee, a habit that she had picked up from her husband. Rin smiled, for a moment before it faded. Thinking of her father brought pain to her heart. He was always gone and never seemed to have time for either one of them. She often heard her mother sobbing at night, blaming everything on herself. She knew her mother was lonely. It broke her heart to see such a strong person break over something like that. She never comforted her because she knew her mother only wept in the sanctuary of her bedroom. Sighing softly to herself, she stood up and wiped her mouth. "Mama, I'm gonna get going to school, okay?" She put her dishes in the sink and kissed her mother goodbye. "Bye sweetie, and don't forget to say hi to all your friends for me." She turned to see a mischievous gleam in her mothers eyes. "And don't forget to say hi to Kohaku for me." Rin flushed and nodded dumbly before going out the door of their house.

Kagome watch her daughter go with a heavy heart. Something about today seemed off. It was going to rain today and she was so excited. She just loved the rain! "Sesshomaru always says that I'm weird for loving the rain…who cares?" She smiled as she did the dishes. She had to go to the doctors today for a check up. She absently rubbed her swollen belly. She could feel it. Smiling bigger, she finished the dishes and got ready to go to the doctors.

She smiled as she drove home, and it was raining too! The doctors had said everything is fine. Humming a none existent tune, she turned into the grocery store. After getting all that she needed, she took the groceries home.

After putting them away, she sat on the couch and popped in the video of her and Sesshomaru's wedding day.

_**:Video:**_

"_Is…is this thing on? Stop that Miroku, the red light says it's on!"_

"_Inuyasha, don't be such an idiot! You have to take the cap off!"_

"_Oh," nervous laugh, "right." A rustle could be heard and the cap came off, revealing a nice sunny day. Blurred images went by as he moved the camera around recklessly before it focused on Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's voice came from behind the camera as he narrated. _

"_Here we are at my brothers wedding reception! Wow, that Ice Pick finally got married!" He zoomed in on his brother and Kagome. "Who would've thought that the Ice Pick would marry my best friend?" At this comment, Sesshomaru could be seen sending a glare at Inuyasha and Kagome waved. "Hey Kags! Hey, will you answer this question for me?" She seemed to be contemplating, "Sure Inu, what?" _

"_Well, tell me what the hell do you see in the Ice Pick?" At this point, you could see Sesshomaru start to get up, if not for Kagome putting a hand on his arm. He settled for an icy glare towards Inuyasha. The camera shook a little as Inuyasha shivered at the look. "Well, Inu, I saw past his mask," She answered confidently, entwining her fingers with Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru smiled a little toward Kagome, a little quirk of his lips that no one noticed but her. She grinned at him before turning back to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inu, aren't you going to film anyone else?" She asked as she leaned into Sesshomaru for a kiss, "'Cause we're busy at the moment and like our privacy." At this point you could hear cheers from everyone as they kissed. _

_The camera shook again as Inuyasha shuttered audibly. "Come on! Save that for tonight! We don't need to see you two doing that! Get a friggin' room already if you're going to-" But his words were cut off by his own wife, Kikyo. The camera moved around to her. "Inuyasha!" The camera filmed her angry face. "Don't say that!" You could tell that he back up because the camera moved farther away from her. He laughed nervously, "Of course, my darling Kikyo." _

_SLAP_

"_Pervert!" _

_The camera moved side to side to signify Inuyasha shaking his head. Turning the camera in the direction that it came from, you could see a red faced Sango and Miroku rubbing a red handprint on his face, a dreamy look plastered on it. "But my dearest Sango, we're married!" She glared at him and he shrunk away. Soon another noise was heard, a tapping of a wine glass. The camera turned to a different person as they got up on the stage._

"_Welcome, guests to Sesshomaru's and Kagome's wedding day!" Cheers were heard as the camera turned momentarily to a red faced Kagome and the stoic Sesshomaru. It went back to the speaker who was Sango. "I have to make a speech! As Best Maid and as her best friend." She took the microphone off the stand and held it closer to her lips. "Now, as you all know, I am Kagome's best friend. As mentioned before. She's like a sister to me. Got that, Sesshomaru?" The camera zoomed to Sesshomaru as he had an amused look in his eyes. Sango started speaking again, smiling at the couple as the camera went back to her. "Now, Sesshomaru, I know that Kagome loves you very much. I know that she will forever be loyal to you and you her. I may not know you all that well, but you love her and she loves you. I've never seen her this happy before, so keep it that way! If you hurt her, you will face my wrath!" _

_Claps were heard along with gulps from some males as Sango put the microphone up. She hugged the couple and walked off crying. At this point, voices were heard in the back ground. "Inuyasha give me the camera!" The camera shook as someone fought over the camera. Anyone watching this for the first time might have gotten dizzy. "Miroku! Stop it!" The camera zoomed to a red faced Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you've had your fun, now it's mine!" It came back to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Bed her well Sesshomaru! I need little nephews and nieces running around! You-" The camera was snatched away and you could hear someone get hit before the camera recorded a black eyed Miroku. "You damn perve!" It went back to a Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome's face was a beet red and Sesshomaru had an interesting smirk on his face. "EWWW!" Shouted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's smirk widened as Kagome's face got redder. _

_Soon, the camera focused and unfocused. "Hey Miroku, what's that flashing sign mean?" _

"_Here let me see…" The camera started filming the ground. "It's the low battery signal, of course." It filmed Inuyasha's feet now._

"_Oh...Wait, what!? Does anybody have batteries!?" You could practically feel the "Are you kidding me?" looks that he received._

"_Inuyasha, we're a WEDDING. No one will have batteries, idiot."_

"_Oh. Shut up Miroku or I'll bash you're head in."_

"_Hmph. Is that my thanks for helping you, you-" And that is when the camera went dead._

Kagome smiled again. That was a wonderful day. She laid back on their comfortable couch and thought about that day…again. Soon her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the phone ringing. "Hello, Taisho residence?"

"_Kagome?"_

"Oh, hey honey, how's things at work?"

"_Fine, dear. I called to let you know that I'll be back tomorrow."_

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you!"

"_Of course. I'm sorry for being so distant, I'll spend more time with you and Rin once we get this deal settled, okay?"_

"It's fine dear, I understand." She glanced at the clock. 2:30PM _'Where'd the time go?' _

"Well, honey, I have to go pick up Rin from school. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"_Okay, I love you."_

"I love you too." She hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**10:00PM**

Rin had been dropped off at a friends to stay the night, it was Friday, so now Kagome was left all alone. She had watched a couple of movies and now it was late. She suddenly got the craving for pickles and ice cream so she grabbed her car keys and coat, and headed out to the store.

It was raining harder and you could barely make anything out on the road. She drove slowly, cautiously, as she made her way to the local grocery store. She turned off of a secluded road, heading towards the highway when the car lost control and was hit on the passenger side by a truck. The driver's side was crushed somewhat against a concrete wall. That sealed her fate. She whispered one last thing before her world was overtaken by a dark void. "Sess…hou…maru…Rin…I…love…you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**11:00PM**

Rin got a call over at her friend, Kanna's, house. She answered it with a wary, "Hello?"

"_Ms. Rin Taisho?" _

"Yes, I'm speaking."

"_You're mother has been in an accident. She is now in a coma and is in critical condition. We need you to come to the hospital immediately. She's stable for now but…" _At this point she dropped the phone in shock. Nothing registered until she arrived a the hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

** PRESENT**

And here she is now, weeping at her mother's side. She soon pulled back and looked at the phone. She knew what must be done. Wiping off her tears, even though it was useless, she reached out and grabbed the phone. With a shaking hand, she called her father's phone.

"_Hello, Taisho Sesshoumaru speaking."_

"Dad…" Her voice wavered as she chocked down a sob.

"_What's wrong Rin, what happened? Are you okay?" _Sesshomaru asked, starting to get worried.

"Dad…it's mom."

"_What happened?"_

"She was in an accident…" She trailed off as she sobbed, not being able to finish. Sesshoumaru was silent, speechless before he answered his daughter.

"_Rin, I'm coming right away."_

She nodded dumbly, knowing that he couldn't see her, but unable to say anything. She soon hung up the phone and laid her head on her mother's stomach again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

** 5:00AM THE NEXT DAY**

Sesshomaru rushed into the hospital. "Taisho Kagome, what room!?" He was in a panic as he shouted this. "Sir, you'll have to please calm down. She's-" The nurse was cut off by a hysterical, "Dad!" He ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Dad, mom's this way," Rin sobbed out, breaking from his embrace to lead him there. When he got there, he was met with a sight he will never forget. His beloved Kagome, there, hooked up to all the machines. He fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer. "How…what…why?" Was his broken sentence. Soon the doctor came in. He looked at the Taisho family seriously.

"Mr. Taisho, I presume?" He got a nod from Sesshomaru. "You're wife had gotten into an accident. Her car was hit by a truck on the passenger side and the drivers side was crushed somewhat onto the concrete wall that she was driving beside. Both her car and the truck had lost control on the slippery road and collided. At present time, she is stable and may wake up soon. But I am sorry to say that she won't have long. I give her a few days and she'll be gone. Also we found out she was pregnant. Did you know of this?" He got another silent nod. "Well, Mr. Taisho, she went into labor shortly after and we had to get the baby out. It…died, I'm afraid, it was a still born. We think that it died in all the commotion of the crash. We're terribly sorry. It was a boy. I shall leave you now." With that, the doctor left.

Sesshomaru was quiet. _'My son died. My wife is dying. My little girl is broken. And I can't do a damn thing about it.' _Unknown to him, silent tears streamed down his face and his stoic mask was replaced by a look of pure agony. He took Kagome's hand in his own. She seemed so fragile that he felt that he would break her if he merely touched her. He laid his head on the bed beside her and let out a heart wrenching sob. "Why!?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**7:00 AM **

Sesshomaru and Rin were sleeping quietly beside Kagome. They were on either side of her as they slept against her stomach. Kagome started to stir a little. Her whole body was in pain. Soon the memories came rushing back and she started to struggle with everything. Her eyes opened, but they were blurry. She needed to find Sesshomaru, she needed to check on the baby…the baby! Tears streamed down her face as she heard the beeping of her own heart beat go faster. Sesshomaru and Rin woke up and tried to calm her, but she seemed deaf to them. They called the doctor in there and he immediately went to action. They could only watch in silence as he took care of Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**7:34AM**

Kagome was settled in now and she was calm. She stared at Rin and Sesshomaru who looked at her remorseful. "What's wrong?" she croaked out, her voice weak. Sesshomaru took her hand in his, the tears flowing down his face as he rested her palm against his pale cheek. "Kagome…" She looked confused. "What is it? What are you not telling me?" Rin came to her other side and hugged her gently. "Mom, you're dying!" She chocked out, burying her face in her mothers stomach. Kagome looked shocked. She started to panic, "And what of the baby?" She asked as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "He was a still born." Sesshomaru bit out between sobs. "He? It was a he?" He nodded silently. Silent tears slowly went down her face as they shared in their misery and pain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

** NEXT DAY 12:00AM**

Kagome started to drift into nothingness. Everything around her seemed in slow motion. She looked at her family who were asleep. She could feel herself loosing consciousness and loosing life. She reached a weak hand out and grasped a notebook beside her along with a pen. With the little energy she had left, she wrote down a note for her family. Afterwards, she laid it beside her and then she fell quietly into nothingness. She heard the final hollow ring of her heart stopping and the frantic call of her family before all was lost to total darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Sesshomaru and Rin held hands as they wept and watched the casket be lowered into the ground. One of her last dying wishes was to be buried at her family's shrine, under the Tree of Ages. They, of course, did as told out of respect and love. Glancing around, the rain poured down onto them and drenched everything. They stood under a single black umbrella as they watched the last of the people leave. Long after everyone left and the hole had been recovered, they still lingered. Her gravestone was made out of beautiful black polished marble. Rin traced her fingers over the words.

Taisho Kagome

Born: 1965 Died: 1992

Caring mother and loving wife

She will be missed.

Rin scoffed. Why did everything have to seem so final? Laying her white rose on top of the gravestone to join her father's, she stepped back. Bowing at the small shrine that had been made for her, she turned back to her stoic father. Her was reading an already worn piece of paper over and over again. It was the note from Kagome. She took his hand and they headed towards the car after he folded it gently as if it would shatter, and placed it into his coat pocket.

_Through sickness and health, we have loved each other, Sesshomaru. Never distant yourself from your family. Love and take care of Rin, remember she part of both of us. I wish you luck on the dating, don't be too protective. And remember that I love you both and will love you forever. I shall be waiting for you. I will love you even in death. For the words, "I'll love you till I die," for me, that isn't long enough. I will love you forever. And I'll also be watching over you both._

_Kagome Taisho_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**EPILOUGUE**

Sesshomaru stepped out of his car and made his way to his wife's grave. He placed another fresh white rose on top of it and paid his respects. "It's hard to think that's it's been four years since you died. I miss you, and have kept your wish. I love you, Kagome. I'll have to talk to you later, though, Rin has a date. It's hard to believe that our little girl is seventeen now and dating. I try not to be overbearing, but you know how I am. She's waiting for me, so I shall leave now. Good bye." He smiled a little at the grave and started to turn. That's when he noticed it. A single red rose amongst the white ones. "Funny, I didn't see that there a moment ago…" He commented. He picked it up and found a note attached. His curiosity peaked, he opened the card that had his name on it.

"_**To see the world in a grain of sand  
heaven in a wildflower,  
to hold infinity in the palm of your hand  
and eternity in an hour.**__" _- William Blake

_Remember…_

Sesshoumaru nearly fell. It was Kagome's lovely handwriting. He smiled up at the sky, hoping she could see it. He pocketed the note and looked at the white ribbon tied around the stem. "For Rin." Was printed on it. He smiled and gently took it with him to the car. As he neared it, he turned to look one last time and could almost see an angel with pure white wings and billowing raven hair perched up in the Tree of Ages.

**Okay, I'm sorry about not writing anything with the other stories, but I've been in a terrible writers' block! I shall try to update my other stories as soon as possible...Hope you readers and reviewers missed me! Cause I missed you:D Anywho, this was my first oneshot, hope you liked it...Read and Review, no flames please...I don't like the heat. Well, that's it for now! Lotsa love! TheBlackKnight87**


End file.
